Momoko Kuramoto
Momoko Kuramoto Momoko Kuramoto (Kan. 倉本 桃子 ) is a chunin level konuichi from Konohagakure. She is an original member of Team Kazuo. She is owned by yujinseu on DeviantArt, and was adopted from MegiChu. (DELETE THIS TEXT: This is where the table of contents will appear on the page) Background Momoko was raised by her father and older brother, as her mother had died giving birth, suffering from complications. Her father, a master swordsman, taught Momoko how to wield a sword, and told her that when she was older, and had matured as a ninja to a point where her father was happy, he would give her his treasured sword. Hearing this, Momoko spent most of her time training with the sword before entering the academy. Momoko was taught respect, loyalty and perserverance as a child, her father hammering it into her head so he would be sure she would grow up to be a great konuichi. Often times Momoko would play with her older brother, Nobuo, and always tried to play with him and his friends together. Nobuo would often tell Momoko to go home, and that'd he'd play with her later, as he didn't want to be made fun of by his friends for hanging out with his little sister. Despite this the two still held a very close relationship. Before entering the academy, Momoko met Akihiko and Yuudai, and the three became friends. Momoko would often pull Akihiko into the games that Yuudai and his other friends would want to play, realizing that Akihiko was a shyer person, and needed to be pushed to do things. Upon entering the academy, Momoko realized she was having a tough time grasping on to the different ninjutsu's. This confused her as she knew she was a smart person. She eventually learned how to do the shadow-clone technique, and tried her best to learn other jutsus to keep up with the graduating class. When it came to forming into teams, Momoko was originally put onto Team Kazuo, but because of her inability to keep up with the team, and her severe self-consiousness about her abilities, Kazuo pulled her out of the team. Tonbo became the replacement, while Momoko worked on gaining confidence and building on her ninja abilities. After Tonbo takes a leave of absnece to take care of her fmaily, Momoko rejoins as a fill-in, and eventually becomes a fourth member of Team Kazuo. Personality Momoko is seen to be a very intelligent individual, and extremely protective and caring for her comrades. Despite being very smart, Momoko easily forgets things which puts pressure on her to study and learn more, so she wont be at fault if she forgets something. Momoko has shown that she is very attentive to others feelings, as seen when she notices Tonbo's look of distress after leaving her brother for the Fourth Shinobi War. Although Momoko is attentive and caring towards others, she isn't always sure how to react accordingly to others feelings. Sometimes she is seen to feel awkward and uncomfortable (ex. if someone is crying), but tries her best to help them. Momoko is very confident in her looks, but sometimes feels self-concious when she is around someone like Ino or Hinata. She takes great pride in her swordsmanship skills, saying that it is her greatest attribute of being a ninja, aside from her medical ninjutsu. Momoko gets embarassed often, and usually tries to laugh it off to keep from feeling bad about herself. She is usually seen with a slight blush on her cheeks because of this. Sai has noted the blush, which caused Momoko to blush even further, and hide under her bangs from embarassment. Momoko is assumed to be attracted to Shikamaru and Kiba, blushing each time they talk to her. As Momoko grew up and realized she was not adequetly fit to be a ninja, as she had trouble with taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu, she decided to pick up medical ninjutsu. Momoko asked Shizune for help, knowing that Tsunade was busy with Sakura. Shizune was hesitant at first, but proceeded with being Momoko's medical sensei. With this new ability, Momoko has found a new light to her life, and feels more worthwhile in battle, as she becomes a very important attribute. Momoko tends to subtly boss her team members around, and uses her caring nature to encourage them. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Momoko has demonstrated more bravery and strength. She shows determination with her will to keep those she loves protected, and even goes as far as to injure herself to keep them safe. Appearance Momoko is a fair-skinned girl of short height, with blue eyes. One of her most noticeable traits is her long straight blonde hair, with her bangs flipping out to the sides. In Part I, her hair is styled the same, but is a shorter height, just below her shoulders. It is shown that when she was younger, she had short hair, and her bangs laid in front of her face. By Part II, Momoko's hair reaches her lower back, and she sometimes ties it up in a pony-tail during battle. In terms of attire, Momoko tends to go for darker shades. During Part I, Momoko wears a black tank top, with a mesh shirt underneath, with the sleeves going to her elbows. She wore a teal colour skirt that went to her knees, and tied her forehead protector around her waist to hold up the skirt. She wore the standard footwear, the shoes going up to her ankles. At the Chūnin Exams finals, Momoko sported a dark blue skirt, with a light green baggy long-sleeve. She is seen to wear this during her free time aswell. In Part II, Momoko has gone through noticeable changes. Her face has matured more, and her cheeks are shown to be less round. Her body has evened out more, with a more curvier figure, and more toned arms. Her tank top has turned into a black turtle neck with sleeves reaching her elbows. There is a triangular shape cut out on her chest, revealing some of her cleavage. Her skirt has been replaced with teal coloured baggy trousers, that reveal her hips, which are covered in bandages. Her pants reach up to her waist, where the metal of her forehead protector has been sewn onto. She continues wearing the standard footwear, except this time they are tall boots, and have a slight heel. During the Fourth Shinobi World War of the Alliance, she dons the standard uniform, save for her pants being longer and tighter, and a Konohagakure flak jacket. In the Naruto Shippuden Movie "The Last", Momoko has matured into a fine young woman. She has attained the Strength of A Hundred Seal, and has become an expert in her sword skills. Her hair is the same length, and her bangs have been swept to the side. She is seen wearing a black turtle neck - tank top, with the triangle cut out, and black legging type pants. She dons a teal obi type wrap around her waist with a teal skirt at the front. She skirt has red fringe on it, like her days as a genin. She wear the standad footwear. Abilities Chakra Control Soon after the start of their first mission, Momoko discovered that she had an excellent control over her chakra, and as such she had an innate ability to use techniques to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Kazuo pointed out that her ability to gather chakra from every part of the body and then using it with great timing made her superior to her team-mates in that respect. The pinnacle of her control was seen during the 7th Naruto Movie; for over five years, she has stored up massive amounts of chakra on a point on her forehead and developed the Strength of a Hundred Seal and the ability to release it. She was also able to use the Strength of a Hundred Technique in battle after releasing the seal. Furthermore, Momoko has shown the ability to transfer the chakra directly from her seal into other individuals, leading to her Strength of a Hundred markings to spread over the recipient. The chakra stored inside Momoko's seal is so enormous that she could distribute to her comrades through Katsuyu. Medical Jutsu Since Part I, Momoko showed noticeable skills in controlling her chakra, able to create a chakra rope to bind targets. Later, she learned medical ninjutsu during the gap in time between Parts I and II. Momoko trained in medical ninjutsu under Shizune's supervision, with a little help from Tusnade. Momoko has proven to be skilled enough to be able to diagnose the severity of an attack with just a glance or during healing. With her excellent chakra control, Momoko had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown herself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. She also has shown extensive knowledge of poisons having been taught by her senior pupil Sakura — learning how to imbue weapons such as kunai, with poison. She also has an extensive knowledge of herbal medicines, surpassing even the knowledge of Chiyo as well as other chemicals such as powerful sleeping gases taught to her by Shizune. At the end of Part I, when Shizune observed Momoko successfully heal a pidgeon with the Mystical Palm Technique, Shizune remarked that Momoko had great ptoential. Momoko can also assist with autopsies, and she has knowledge of cells and DNA. A few individuals, like Nobuo, have even commented that Momoko has the potential to one day rival Tsunade in terms of medical skill, and perhaps even surpass her given enough time, though at the time Momoko stated that Tsunade's skills are far greater than her own. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Momoko has earned great respect for her medical jutsu. Intelligence Momoko's original defining characteristic was her intelligence, as seen with her consistently high test scores while in the Academy. Momoko has a keen talent for observation and analysing, which she uses to overcome most forms of deception. Moreover, in the first phase of the Chūnin Exams, Momoko was able to answer all the questions on the paper test quickly, even though the examiner Ibiki Morino later commented that they were designed to be too difficult for a genin to answer, displaying her exceptional scholastic aptitude. In Part II, Momoko has proven to be able to improve on her observation skills, and has learned to read and decipher the attack patterns of her enemies and act accordingly. Status Part I Introduction Arc Upon being assigned to Team Kazuo, Momoko spent much of her time studying, and practising Ninjutsu, with no avail. Kazuo notices Momoko's self-consciousness, and attempts to boost her confidence with different team activities. Part II W.I.P Trivia * Momoko has a habit of saying "ano" when speaking, which is slang for “umm” or “excuse me”, literally meaning “that over there” *Momoko's theme song is "You Are Not Alone" by Koda Kumi. According to the Databooks: * Momoko wishes to fight Genma Shiranui, and Kakashi Hatake * Momoko's favourite food is takoyaki, while her least favourite is mentaiko. * Momoko's favourite hobby is gardening, herb collecting, and playing with her brother. * Momoko has completed 27 missions in total: 8 D-rank, 9 C-rank, 5 B-rank, 4 A-rank, 1 S-rank. * Momoko's favourite word is "perseverance" (忍耐力, Nintai-ryoku) Reference Category:DRAFT